forever
by garraofdafunk
Summary: My fist story :D warning lemons chapter 6 up Orochimaru loves sasuke but he dos not love him back, how will orochimaru get him to love him back sorry i spelt orochimaru wrong in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Forever

(Orochamaru prove)

I was in the living room of the boy I loved most Sasuke Kun. Or to Sasuke I'm just his best friend. But after Itachi stopped taking care of him I was the one to help him out. The boy is only 24 years old and aging fast a normal person from this world only lived till millions and I hate talking about my age. Even though he doesn't age any more because of the wizard of OZ gave him the power to control time.

I watched the boy go back and forth doing laundry and the dishes. It is starting to get on my nerves." Can I ple…"

"I said no for the last time oro Sama. You already paid my bills before I saw them put money in my wallet stalked my fridge and Stoll my ugly assed TV and put a plasma TV up on the wall. I like doing things on my own." He looked at me like he was going to kill me.

"Why cant I buy food for you I come over and eat half of it anyways sense you wont live with me at all." He just gave 'You are crazy' look and continued on with his chores.

"Hello Lord Orochamaru Sama, is Sasuke kun here?" Kankuru said from the porch in his annoying little way. I wonder if he was dropped on the head when he was little because he acts like a 3 year old. Along with his crazy ddr obsessed brother Gaara. And not to mention that Gaara eats human.

"Go away."

"Butt Ino wants dummy to come to her."

"Well Sasuke is busy."

"Hi Kankuru." Sasuke Kun said through his teeth. I don't know why he is friends with Ino .he doesn't even like her." Go away Kankuru I don't care if her moosy is stuck in the shredder." Sasuke said not noticing they started talking again.

Later that night. After me and my love Sasuke Kun had had dinner we sat down on the coach and watched a very dull movie.

"Sasuke kun." I said burring my face in his hair and my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yes." He said in a voice softer than an angle.

"Why don't you love me?" I said pulling away from Sasuke. He just stared at me so I taped into what he was saying 'Oro sama, you're my friend and just face it I'm not gay. And I just don't love you'." Rejected again ouch." I said in a joking way. "But you know I wont give up on you Sasuke Kun." I said forcing my knee into his crotch as Sasuke let out a small moan. I started to laugh.

"Ha I got a moan out of you finally."

"Yeah so I cant just stop a feeling when I want. Plus you caught me off guard. Now get your knee out of my crotch."

"Fine but can I sleep with you tonight?"

"If you stop asking me out."

"I could say yes but that will be a lie. So lets get ready for bed."

"I knew it." He said under his breath. We got up of the couch and started down the hall.

(To be continued)


	2. why me

Yeah chapter 2 :D Oro Sama is so cute (thinking happy things)

Yeah chapter 2 :D Oro Sama is so cute (thinking happy things)

Pleas review I like reading stuff. He he stuff.

WHY ME?

(Sasuke prov)

Why me? I thought to myself walking down the hall to my room. Nothing belongs to me any moor. He might be the strongest person and the lord of any thing that there is to exist but you should still have personal space. God that man can get on my nerves. I knew I should have gone with Ino when I had the chance. I wonder if oro Sama is reading my thoughts right now?

I looked up at him to see if he was reading my thoughts. He just looked at me and smiled. Oh pleas Naruto give me a late night mission. Just then some one had answered my prayer Naruto was right there at the window.

"Hey Sasuke kun can you pleas get Ino's moos out of the shredder her brother will not get out of my room." Ino's brother peter is always playing video games in his room all day so this is a rarity for him helping his sister. What a shame.

"Yes I would love to help Ino and her rodent!" I said as fast as I could. Even though I hate her moos. Her moos is evil, speaking in mores code and it tears off your face. Good thing Ino does not know that I put her moos in the shredder.

"I heard a low growl come from Oro Sama. And now he is pissed. A smile came across my face. I love torturing people. And his perfect night is now ruined.

"Ohh. Lord Orochimaru Sama I can get some one els to do it Sasuke does not half to."

"No I put that thing there so I will go get it out."

I jumped out the window and headed to Ino's house.

(Ino's prov)

"Don't worry dumb dumb is coming to get you out."

"Beep beep beep beeeeeeep beep beep dash."

"What did he do?" I said in shock. "Sasuke….."

I put my finger in the shredder and it tore off some of the skin.

"Oww my fragile emo body. Joey I hurt my self." My best friend got up and kicked the shredder and it broke in to peaces, the thing and moosy was free! I got up and picked my moosy up because he is just a stuff animal with a spirit inside of it.

(Sasuke's prov)

I got to Ino's house kicked the door open and saw the stupid rat sitting on Ino's lap. The thing looked at me than jumped up on face and started lashing out on me. I struggled to get the rat off but it would not get off.

I herd Ino and Joey start to giggle in the back round. I wonder what's worse being attack by a stuff animal or sleeping with my best friend.

The pain was getting worse and I was on the floor struggling by now. There was foot steps in the back round than every thing got dark. I fainted again……

(Orochimaru prov)

I walked up to the door and saw Sasuke Kun struggling against the moos…..again. As soon as the moos saw how he was he stopped and ran to Ino. Sasuke face was all read with blood and oozing on to the floor. I think that Sasuke should stop hurting the moos because every time he's injured in some way.

"Ewe its snake man, gross." I got up took Ino into her terrifying living room that peter tried to renovate one day and dropped some ham on the floor the next day it looked like some thing from a horror movie.

"No don't look me in the ham room it has snakes in here!"

"Good." I walked over to Joey and gave him plane tickets and NASCAR tickets." Joey go to the NASCAR race now. Joey ran out the door hoped into peters car tried to back out but ran into another house. He just got out of the car and ran.

I walked over to Sasuke Kun and picked him up off the floor. "Sasuke what am I going to do about you?" I walked out of the house and started for my home in the forest of death.

I walked into Kabuto's clinic and saw Kabuto sleeping on one of the patent tables.

"Kabuto wake up you good for nothing bum." I kicked him off the table to make sure he was awake.

"Is this about Sasuke kun?"

"Yes." He gave a sigh and got off the floor and took a look at Sasuke. He went around the clinic and picked a copal of things off the shelves and started to make some medicine. After he was done with that he started to apply it to his face. I watched all this why rubbing some of Sasuke's hair in between my fingers. As soon as the medicine was applied his face was back to normal.

"His face is back to its own way, now he only needs a good night's sleep. Like me." He said giving off a small yawn.

"Do you think he would mind if I put him in my bed?"

"I think he would be pissed."

"Oh well." I carried the boy into my and striped him of his close so he was down to his boxers the same with me. I wrapped my hand around him so he was close to me and fell asleep.

(To be continued)

Pleas review I love reviews And I all so think Orochimaru and Sasuke are so cute together


	3. life goes on

Chapter 3 up hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

pleas review

Life goes on

(Sasuke's prov)

I woke up the next morning curled up against some thing. Our some one and my guess is Oro Sama. Crap.

"Get off me." He let out a sigh and let his arm fall of me and sat up.

"Why am i in bed with you?" I said sitting up my self.

"Because you said i could."

"No, I never said you could god dont you know any thing."I said letting a sigh out. "What time is it?" I said trying to change the subject.

"About ten."

"You let me sleep in that long. There goes my planes." Oro Sama sleeps till about six so why did he stay in bed. I bet he did not want to wake up so he could sleep with me longer. I got out of the bed and landed on toe cold tile floor. I looked around for my close and could not find them. "This is a sick joke were are my close?"

"Washing. Butt if you go in the closet on the left I'm sure you can find some thing you could ware" I walked to the mahogany wood door and opened it. To my sunrise the closet was bigger than my condo. The ground was a red carpet and had stairs too. I was pretty sure that there was more in here than what I was seeing. Suddenly a cold hand was on my waist and dragging me forward.

"Lets see what you should ware today." Oro sama said trailing down the stairs. How do's he get dressed so fast? He was waring all blake Pants and a tucked in black button up shirt. "Sasuke Kun are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get dressed? Hmm, here put this on." He said handing me some Kaki pants and a gray T shirt. I sliped those on and saw Oro Sama with a hand on his chin staring at me. Probly thinking what els i could put Sasuke in.

"I know what your thinking right now and I'm not your Barbie doll."

"I know but i cant help my self. Lets go get some thing to eat."

"Sorry can't I promised kiba that i would help him with a thing at eleven so I got to go and help him with thing."

"The thing?"

"He never told me. So i got to go by." I said leaving his room.

I came to kibas house right before I knocked on the door I herd a crash bang and Kiba came running out of his castle.

"Ok, that was a close call."

"What was?"

"I told Ino happy 2702th birthday and, she freaked out and now she is having a fit. She started acting like well your age...a baby."

"Jerk. So is this about Ino's birth day?"

"Yes. I have the pest prank to pull on her. You are going to love this."

"Now Kiba instead of blue use pink Ino hates pink." Orochimaru came up behind me probly reading Kiba's mind about Ino's birthday prank and put his hands on my waist. I gave him an evil glare and imdeantly let go of my waist.

"What are you talking about?" I said kicking a ball that rolled past me. Some kids came running around the corner and started chasing the ball.

"Kiba if I may take Sasuke Kun away."

"Sure go ahead go have some fun literally. Go." He said shooing us away.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Do you want to go to a..."

"No I dont all I want to do is go relax with out you ok good i'm now going places." I said walking away all i wanted to do tonight was hang out with Kiba but thats not going to work so i thought I would go o a hot spring.

I went into the mens hot spring this time I know it was the mens hot spring. I sat down and started to settle down on the big rock so if any won was to come in i would be on won side of the rock and i wood not have to see any ones body at all. I wish the one person springs were open i thought to my self starting to pout.

Down the hall I herd a familiar humming than before i could try to figure out hew it was the door opened and Oro sama was at the door now with a big grin on his face because me out of every won in the worled had to be here to brighten up his day.

Why does this have to happen to me?

(To be continued)

Pleas review I will be sad if you dont.

And thank you for reading


	4. the hot springs

* * *

Chapter 4

Thank you every one for reading it means a lot to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

………….

The hot springs

(Still Sasuke's prov)

You have to be serious. Out of all the hot springs he had to come here. Oro Sama has his own hot spring in his house, but he had to come here. Just my luck. As soon as I saw him I hid behind the rock even though he saw me and new were I was. Pointless, absolutely pointless.

"Sasuke Kun." I turned my head and saw Oro sama sitting only one foot away from me…smiling at me.

"Stalker."

"No Sasuke Kun I'm not following you, I just on luck you were here." He said streaming his fingers through my hair.

"On luck right."

(Orochimaru's prov)

Sasuke Kun's hair was so soft but I'm sure Sasuke Kun does not like me doing this but it was the only thing that stopped me from looking down at him and the eye contact. I hope he does not loose it or me.

"You are so evil you know that."

"That was mean Sasuke kun. But how am I evil?"

"You killed the third Hokage." He said making a joke out of it.

"He was a drunk assed Hokage that no won liked and plus he pissed me off."

"True."

"Well what els do you have on me that makes me evil?"

"You rule all the planets that are known. And you some times blow them up for no straight reason. Hmm how about that."

"I say you smell good." I said leaning onto his shoulder and borrowing my face into his neck. "Butt yes that is true my love." Now I was nibbling down onto his neck enjoying what I could get away with before he stopped me. "You taste good too."

"What the hell are you doing?" He said not even stopping me so I decided to see what he was thinking.

'Oro sama is so weird.' Sasuke thought about me, so rude. 'This feels strange but oddly nice.' He thought trying to concentrate on his mind trying to resist me. But if he thought nice it's his call. I stated slowly up his neck and herd a low moan from his throat low enough the normal human ear couldn't hear. But I herd. I bit down on his ear lobe a little harder than his neck. And another moan came from him. He was still trying to resist me.

"God you smell good." I said pulling away from him not pushing my luck with the boy.

"You are a sick sick man you know that Oro Sama."

"I know but I can't help it. I love you Sasuke kun." I said getting up and grabbed the towel of the rock and putting it around me. "I got to go Sasuke Kun I got things to do and places to be." I said lying still not trying to look down.

"You dirty lire when it comes to me you never have to do any thing."

"True but I think you want to get out on your own. My gazed slipped from his face and I looked down on him. I quickly got my gaze on his own. I felt my face flush a bright red and followed by Sasuke Kun's.

I walked out of the bath house and started for home thinking of now how I can get more of him with me at all times. That one peek started it all but now I want Sasuke Kun more than ever.

(To be continued)

I'm bad awww

Sorry this was so short

I hoped you liked it pleas review I used pleas

The next won will come soon


	5. the bet

Chapter five

Sasuke gets in a howl lot of trouble in this one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The bet

(Sasuke Kun's prov)

I was at Gaara's house watching him beat another round of a perfect hundred on the DDR machine. I was here mostly hiding from Oro Sama trying not to see him today but I know he will come around sooner our later.

"Hi Sasuke Kun." Tamari said coming from the front door.

"Hi Tamari San" I said calling back to her. She came down and sat next to me.

"So Sasuke how come you and Lord Orochimaru Sama are not going out? I mean you guys look so cute together and you and him are always together. How come you just t go out with him."

"Because I'm not Gay."

"Well you don't know you love him because you don't know if you like to be gay unless you have tried."

"Did Oro Sama tell you to say that?"

"No but he does want to make a bet with you."  
"What kind of bet?"

"Don't know but it is a good one. And every one wants to see what will happen."

"You came to get me did you?"  
"Yes." I gave a loud sigh and got up off the coach and followed her to a park were all my friends were. Oro Sama in the middle of them with a huge grin slapped on his face.

"Sasuke Kun lets take a walk." We started out into the woods and stopped far away some no one will here us. "I have a bet."

"OK go for it."

"You live with me and sleep with me."

"And my side of the deal?"

"I will stop bothering you about for you dating me and the howl shebang. I will be your normal friend."

"OK I like that I'll go for it."

"But if I win you have to seal your side of the deal with a kiss."

"Tell me how will do the bet." He got a coin out of his pocket and handed it to me. I checked both sides and made sure it was not a trick coin.

"My sides seems a little week."

"Fine you get five things you want me to do or give you if you win."

"Fine than you got your self a deal." I gave him the coin to him but he just gave the coin back to me.

"You toss it, and pick what side you want." His smile more concerned now.

"Tails." I said flipping the coin into the air. He just closed his eyes and waited for the coin to drop.

'Plop' the coin went……Heads…..just my luck. I looked up at Oro Sama and he had the same smirk as before.

"It looks like you owe me a kiss." He said putting his arms around my waist and pulled me forward against his chest.

"Looks like it" I said with a weak smile. He pushed his lips to mine rubbing his tong against my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth as a reflex not even on purpose and his tong slipped into my mouth exploring every corner there is. And as soon as he came in he was out.

"How did you like that?"

"I have nothing to say about that." It's about eight and the time WE get back it will be about nine thirty and we can fix some thing for dinner and go to bed." I just nodded finally aware what was happening around here.

We started off out of the forest and every one started to snicker and laugh at me because I lost the bet. We trailed off into the forest and made our way to Oro Sama's house/castle or should I say our house.

We ate our dinner that Kabuto made for us and I waited in the kitchen for Oro Sama to come back from doing some thing.

"You sad you lost the bet?" Kabuto said coming out of no ware.

"No you ass wipe I'm upset because I have no freedom anymore. God" Oro Sama came back just in time before Kabuto could say any thing back to me.

We went down the halls till we reached our room. Oro Sama opened the door to let me in. As soon as he shut and locked the door we striped down to our boxers and crawled into bed together. And soon fell asleep.

(Oro Sama's prov)

I herd the light breathing of Sasuke Kun's breathing. And I pulled him close to me so he was up against my chest. I couldn't be happier but I still wanted more out of him. I wanted him to love me like I love him. But that's going to be the hard part. But I will make him mine……

(To be continued)

I wrote this at 12:00 pm so…

Pleas review I love reviews thank you


	6. Living with the snake

Hi every one sorry that it took me so long to get the story up

Hi every one sorry that it took me so long to get the story up. Now that school has started its hard to keep up with the pace. Note I'm not happy when I wrote this it's just righting calms me down and forcing the buttons to go down makes me feel better. (Note I already destroyed my room) be ready for language and that also means I make Sasuke pissed. Ha. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Living with the snake

(Sasukes prov)

I woke up my face next to oro Sama chest. Not a good way to start my day. This is the way to start my way in hell. God save me now. It took me a second to grasp reality. And as I was grasping reality a sudden recall of yesterday's events slapped my silly across my face. It should be me waking up to Oro Sama next to me should be the thing that gives me the reality check, but no I have waken up to him before and that did not start my day well ether.

"Get off." I said in a very annoyed, pissed of attitude. He hugged me tighter than let out a sigh and let his grip off me.

"You don't have to hate, me do you?" He said caressing me cheek. I grabbed his hand and he immediately pulled away.

"No I don't have to and I'm not I'm just mad at my self for making that stupid bet with you." He just laughed his genital laugh of his. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you Sasuke Kun, I just think your stubbornness is really cute. One of the many things I love about you. "He crawled of the bed and walked a little ways and stopped. "Hnn, Sasuke um I'm going to take a shower do you wa..."

"Want to take a shower with me… let me think not on earth." I said answering the rest of his question. I saw his gaze focusing on mine obviously he was reading my mind.

"Fine. I guess you can sit there and I'll take a quick shower and then I will help you find some close." I watched him go in to the bathroom not shutting the door all the way. Maybe to let steam out. I guess. Freak. I started walking around the small room and looked at all the things he had on his dresser. Some money, a picture of me… his wallet. I picked up his wallet and looked inside of it, a lot of money and twenty of his passports.

I glanced near the door and by my extremely bad luck I saw Oro Sama's reflection. I tried to pull my gaze from him but I could not. My gaze went from his perfect upper body down to his lower. Why couldn't I look away? I herd him chuckle then say.

"Sasuke Kun, are you going to stare at me all day or what? Not that I particularly mind it." I looked up at his face blushed and looked away.

(Orochimaru Sama's prov)

I saw Sasuke blush and turn his head away from me. I shouldn't have said anything. I liked Sasuke looking at me. But I could not help but pass up the opportunity to embarrass my dear Sasuke Kun.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I saw Sasuke curled up into a ball still blushing. Poor Sasuke Kun he's not going to get that out of his head for a long time.

"I love you." I said. He blushed some more than stuck his middle finger up at me. How mean. I just laughed at that. So mean and cute all at the same time. "Do you want breakfast Sasuke Kun?" He slowly got up of the bed and walked over next to me.

"Close."

"Fine then." I walked over to the closet and went down into the leather section of the closet.

"No." Said Sasuke Kun, I let out a groan and found a blue t shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.  
"Happy now?"

"Yes thank you. Now we can go get breakfast." He said putting on the close I gave him. We went down the hall and into one of the many kitchens. Kabuto had already set up a place for me and Sasuke Kun. We all sat down at the table and already sensing Sasuke Kun having a nervous break down.

"Sasuke Kun did you have fun sleeping with him last night?"

"I hate you ass wipe." I gave a warning glare at him and he stopped.

(Sasuke Kun's prov)

I already know that Kabuto is going to teas me for the rest of my life for this because now I have to live with him. Maybe I can ask Oro Sama to kill him for me, maybe. I looked up at Kabuto and saw he was still glaring at me. Then he glared at Orochimaru Sama and him glaring back. Obviously having a mental conversation. Than Oro Sama glared down at me, Kabuto started to laugh. I swear Kabuto can go to hell.

Orochimaru Sama put his hand on my thigh and started back with the mental conversation. I just glared at him knowing that was not working. So I just started to eat my breakfast trying to ignore his hand. This is so great so many bad luck things happening to me just make it stop. I knew I should of gone around that latter instead of threw. Me and my stupid mind.

His hand rubbed up against my groin and I let out a moan that every one herd. Mistake number one. Ever one looked at me. I started to blush a deep red. Mistake number two. This cant be happening to me it just cant be. His hand left my thigh and lifted up my face it just made me blush some more.

"Sasuke Kun did you like that Sasuke kun." He said with a smirk. I just looked up at him and thought about how my own body is betraying me. Ever thing is betraying me. I got up and hurried out of the kitchen. I went to one of my favorite places in the house to go. A family room with a lot of different kind of blankets on top of a green couch. I curled up into a ball and sat there….still blushing.

Later I don't know how long Kabuto came in and sat on the coach next to me.

"What up." I stuck my middle finger at him. "Do you love him?"

"No!" I said

"But your blushing." I did not even know I was still blushing I thought I stopped a long time ago. He started to laugh.

"My body is betraying me." I said burring my face into the couch.

"Your body is not betraying you. You Like what he does to you. You like it when he touches you. But you don't want to admit it. And if I know you, you will just keep on denying it. Admit it."

"….." I did not know what to say but Kabuto might actually right that's what scared me the most.

(To be continued)

I am so glad to be done it's not funny no more.



Pleas review thanks every one


End file.
